<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unlikely by aplacetoland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830054">The Unlikely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland'>aplacetoland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aang just wants the best for his friends, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathtubs, Comfort Food, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Katara's motherly instincts, Multi, Panic Attacks, Platonic Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toph Being Awesome, Toph Cursing, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko just needs hug, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), everyone loves Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aplacetoland/pseuds/aplacetoland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sozin’s comet is days away, and Zuko’s not so sure why everyone is at ease. In fact, he feels like he’s about to collapse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Katara &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka &amp; Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quality Fics, avatar tingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unlikely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I needed to get this out of me, because Zuko <i>does</i> need a hug and I wanted to see more of them bonding after Katara finally accepted Zuko into the group. They're going to take on the world together and they need each other through it all.</p><p>Enjoy! Feedback is appreciated. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And you didn’t think to tell me this?” Zuko scolded angrily, staring around at the rest of his group, who were gaping at him with toes in the sand and palm trees to shade their worries. Ember Island may be consolation for his newfound friends, but Zuko had never felt so uneasy in his life. In less than three days, Sozin’s comet would arrive. His father would be at maximum power and utilize his abilities to destroy everything in his path, and he wouldn’t take a second to think about it. Zuko knew that there would be no hesitation. Ozai was destruction. There was no gentle way around it.</p><p>“Zuko… The Fire Nation practically won the war when they took over Ba Sing Se.” Katara stated, trying to offer some form of solace.</p><p>“You’re wrong.” Zuko shook his head, jaw tightening. “Things are going to get worse than you can even imagine.”</p><p>“Zuko—” Aang reached out slowly with both hands. “Calm down.”</p><p>“<i>No!</i> I’m not going to calm down! My father is going to destroy <i>everything</i>, and you’re all sat here having a beach party while our graves are being dug by the Fire Nation!” Zuko growled, bringing his hands to his face in sheer anxiety. He couldn’t focus. His heart was racing. His veins were flooding with adrenaline, aiding in increasing the stress build-up within his chest.</p><p>He felt a hand on his shoulder, and Zuko reacted harshly. His vision had grown blurred, impairing his ability to see who exactly had reached out to him for consolation, though he had a heavy feeling it had been Aang’s second attempt to pacify him. He pushed past the set of bodies in front of him as his feet pounded against the sand, heading straight for the house that his father owned. He had visited Ember Island none too long ago upon arriving here with Azula and her friends, but the memories escaped his mind at the moment.</p><p>He practically flew up the stairs, trying to take in as much air as possible through his lungs, but with his ascending heart rate, Zuko was agitated. He felt like he was drowning, like he was being washed out to sea, caught by the current without a light to guide his way.</p><p>He had taken the nearest door to the right after entering the hallway of bedrooms, too weak to close the entrance behind him properly. He practically stumbled to the mattress situated within the room, the frame coated in cobwebs and fading memories, his knees giving out as soon as he had hit the duvet. A cloud of dust had arisen, and his chest heaved, inhaling as best he could without having to release air again.</p><p>Zuko’s eyes squeezed shut, and saline tears rushed down his face, over the rumpled skin of his lasting scar.</p><p>His fingertips gripped the elegant comforter upon the mattress, and with teeth clenched, Zuko released a sound from the back of his throat, which writhed into something along the lines of a sob. He felt as if he was suffocating as his breathing only increased, chest rolling with every moment, lungs taut and aching.</p><p>Memories of his mother came about. Of his father, of the lack of affection he shared towards his son. Of Azula. Of what his father did to Azula.</p><p>Of what his father did to him.</p><p>He pressed his face into the silk blanket beneath him, and screamed.</p><p>His grip upon the comforter hadn’t loosened – Knuckles whitened, curling into the fabric, straining his muscles to push past their boundaries and snap.</p><p>Zuko’s face tightened, and a sudden flush of rage surged through his bones. With the strength he had left, he pushed himself off of the bed and shouted as he spun, sending with his foot a blazing flame into the nightstand. The furniture stood no chance against Prince Zuko, afire as his strength dwindled. Zuko yelled out again, and he contorted his body to send his fist forward with burning rampage towards a bureau. The chest of drawers cracked at its spines and fell apart at the sheer force of his fury, though at the sudden fervent inferno, Zuko tumbled back, traumatic images flooding his brain as he landed upon his elbows, shielding his face from the cinders, growing vulnerable and small.</p><p>The fire was raging, spreading to the walls, burning away the sumptuous wall décor that had already begun to decay.</p><p>His eyelids squeezed shut as more wrath released as fragmented tears, but his anger was washing away into anxiety and fear.</p><p>Suddenly, sizzling ensued, hissing and sputtering as Zuko felt a splash of water upon his skin where his wrists had poked out from his sleeves.</p><p>He opened his eyes.</p><p>Katara had arrived with everyone else poking their head in at the door, her breathing heavy as she had just put out the fire Zuko created with a pouch of sea water she had retrieved from the beach.</p><p>Zuko struggled to calm, trying to grasp at the bedframe to hoist himself up, shaken and horrified with what he had done. He had managed to bring his back against the edge of the bed, trembling with apprehension.</p><p>He had only just realized it was his mother’s room.</p><p>“Zuko,” Katara turned away from the singed furniture and towards Aang’s new fire bending teacher. They knew, however, they had become much closer than that over the days – Zuko had helped out the group in more ways than Katara could have ever imagined. She fell to her knees next to him, reluctant to reach out to him, petrified that she might frighten him on accident.</p><p>“He’s having a panic attack.” Toph stated, pushing through Aang, Sokka and Suki, stepping into the room. Despite her comment, she had just as much precaution as Katara did.</p><p>“It’s all right.” Katara said, trying to find Zuko’s eyes, but they were clenched shut again. “Zuko—”</p><p>Zuko released a piteous sound of anguish, but Katara looked at him with no such pity – Rather, she looked upon him with empathy. “He’s going to destroy <i>everything</i>,” He breathed out hoarsely, ember irises revealing themselves as wet eyelids pried themselves open once more, staring at Katara with trepidation.</p><p>“Your father?”</p><p>“I—” Zuko breathed in, “I was at a meeting, with father—” </p><p>“Zuko,” Katara began, a bit sternly, and she reached out to place a calming hand upon his shoulder. Then, another one reached out to place itself upon one of his hands as well, “It’s <i>okay.</i>” She reassured, trying to hush away his concerns the best she could at the moment. “I know how you must be feeling right now— Or if anything, I can’t imagine it… But you <i>need to calm down.</i>” She said, tone almost motherly, with a hint of tenderness to it. The hand upon his shoulder gradually shifted to his face.</p><p>Zuko breathed out, leaning into the palm on his cheek.</p>
<hr/><p>Aang practically clung to Zuko, despite Katara ushering him to give him space. She had gone off with Toph to start a bath for Zuko, while Sokka and Suki were working on a meal for dinner. </p><p>They had changed rooms, per Suki’s suggestion, to gear him away from the broken furniture of his mother’s sleeping space and had situated him in a guest room. Zuko was seated at the edge of the bed, unwilling to lay down. Aang sat right next to him.</p><p>“I’m glad you’re calmer now.” Aang said, distress plastered upon his features, swallowing a bit. “You really worried me.”</p><p>Zuko leaned forward, resting his elbows upon his knees to rub at his face with his hands. His eyes had grown dry from losing so much moisture, mouth a similar feeling.</p><p>“I think I really worried you, too.” Aang commented next, glancing down to his lap with uncertainty. “We should have told you.”</p><p>Zuko rested his chin in his hand, staring down at the floorboards. Aang’s feet didn’t reach the floor from where he sat as Zuko’s did, dangling off the side.</p><p>“We don’t have to worry about that right now, though.” Aang mumbled.</p><p>Zuko move to sat up, frowning softly as he gradually glanced to the Avatar.</p><p>Aang frowned, too, and before he knew it, he threw himself over at Zuko, arms wrapping around his neck, embracing him in fear of letting go.</p><p>Zuko couldn’t bear to tell Aang that he was holding on too tight, because his arms moved around Aang’s torso, pulling his friend close to him. He held Aang just as tightly.</p><p>
  <i>“If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?” Zuko remembered Aang saying, some time ago when Zuko had taken on the Blue Spirit.</i>
</p><p><i>Friend.</i> Aang was Zuko’s friend.</p><p>His eyes watered, and his face found Aang’s neck.</p>
<hr/><p>“I don’t know if you can smell that, but whatever Sokka’s cooking, it stinks.” Toph said, running one of the rag’s over Zuko’s calf where he was unwillingly sat in the bathtub. He had denied Katara as much as he was able to, but she insisted a cool bath would calm him down and clear his head for a while.</p><p>
  <i> “We can talk about this later.” Katara had said, placing her hands on her hips as she glared up at Zuko, jabbing a finger towards the tub. “I don’t care if you’re a prince, or a lord, or a whatever! You’re getting in that bath.” </i>
</p><p>And, here he was.</p><p>Katara laughed gently to Toph’s words, gradually bringing her fingertips through Zuko’s hair, bending along droplets of water against his scalp as an attempt to bring him some form of tranquility. “Sokka is a bad fisherman, and a bad cook.” She teased.</p><p>Toph smirked a bit, guiding her rag to Zuko’s foot next. “Guess we’re not eating tonight, then.” She said with a soft chuckle.</p><p>“I don’t think I’m all that hungry, anyway.” Zuko commented.</p><p>“We still want you to eat.” Katara spoke softly. “If you can… I’d like you to try. You need something in you, Zuko.”</p><p>Zuko exhaled, sinking down a bit lower into the tub. “Fine.”</p><p>Katara glanced to Toph with a bit of triumph, who held her own smile as well.</p>
<hr/><p>“You know, I was kidding about the whole Sokka-cooking thing. It actually smells pretty good.” Toph said, plopping down onto the mattress where she and Zuko were back in the guest bedroom. She sprawled out upon the wide length of sheets, folding her hands and resting them behind her head.</p><p>“You can smell that from here?” Zuko rose a brow, glancing to Toph from where he was leaned against the window frame.</p><p>Toph just shrugged. “Guess I have a knack for food. And a keen sense of smell.” She said, placing her pointed finger upon the button of her nose.</p><p>“I’m assuming you’re in here to babysit me.” Zuko said, glancing back out the window, where the sun was falling down the horizon line.</p><p>“Nope. Katara told me to leave you alone if you needed space, actually. So you can tell me to leave, and I will.” Toph pointed out.</p><p>Zuko remained silent.</p><p>“You know, I’m glad you’re okay. Would’ve sucked to lose Aang’s firebender teacher so close to the comet.”</p><p>“Thanks, Toph.”</p><p>Toph scratched at the inner lining of her nostril, before resting a hand upon her stomach instead. “Would’ve sucked to lose a friend, too.”</p><p>Zuko looked back over to her slowly. “I panicked, okay? That’s all that happened.”</p><p>“Yeah, you panicked <i>bad</i>. Trust me, pal, I know a panic attack when I see them.” She huffed.</p><p>He folded his arms over his chest comfortably. “What do you know about panic attacks?”</p><p>“You’re not the only one with shitty parents.” Toph grumbled. “Although, I think yours are shittier.”</p><p>“Parent.” Zuko corrected. “My mother was my best friend.”</p><p>She hummed softly to that.</p><p>He shifted a little bit. “What’s your story?”</p><p>“My story?” She said, more aloud to try and find the right place to start. “What’s yours?”</p><p>“I asked first.” He chimed back.</p><p>Toph grunted in respect to that, and moved to sit up, folding her legs and patting the spot upon the bed in front of her. Despite her trying to make more space for Zuko, the bed was huge, and her short stature took up little space, even when she was sprawled out.</p><p>Zuko went over slowly, moving to take a seat, turning to look at her with expectancy despite her being unable to actually see it.</p><p>“Where to begin…” She said, tapping her chin with her finger. “Well—For starters, I was raised a sheltered kid. Like, <i>really</i> sheltered. They thought because I was blind, I needed to be hand-held through everything.” She sighed, leaning back against the headboard.</p><p>Zuko tilted his head in interest. “I think it was the opposite for me… But not in a very good way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Toph tilted her head.</p><p>“I was supposed to do everything my father told me. And even when I had everything in me to do whatever I wanted as prince, I didn’t. I wouldn’t.” Zuko sighed. “Anyway—Continue.”</p>
<hr/><p>“And I ran away at age six and learned earth bending from the badger moles—I mean, they were blind—like me!” She laughed a bit, blowing some strands of hair away from her face. “They taught me how to see using the ground.”</p><p>“You learned… from badger moles.” He rose a brow.</p><p>“Hey, they <i>were</i> the original earth benders. Some respect.”</p><p>“Sorry, I just meant—I mean, I’m shocked. And impressed.” He explained.</p><p>She smirked a bit and sent a hard punch into his shoulder. “What about you? What do you have in that dark mind of yours?” She teased.</p><p>Zuko glanced away, exhaling softly. “Too much.” He admitted. “I was… kind of like you. I wished my father was different, but not in the way that you did. Your father watched over your every move. My father… I was constantly looking for his approval. Azula caught all the attention and was obviously much more skilled than I was.” He grumbled. “You want to know what my father said to me?”</p><p>“I feel an impending state of doom in his words already.” Toph rolled his eyes. “What’d this dipshit say?”</p><p>“He said Azula was born lucky— And he said I was lucky to be born.” Zuko frowned.</p><p>“And you believed him? You can’t listen to that kind of stuff, you know. I mean, <i>obviously</i>, you don’t know any better when you’re a kid, but… You don’t believe that now, do you?” Toph asked.</p><p>He looked down to his hands.</p><p>“Total bison-crap. You weren’t lucky to be born, or born lucky, Zuko—You exist because fate willed it so. And because we’re going to take down your father, and you’re going to fulfill your destiny.” Toph said, moving to sit up. “I mean—No offense…”</p><p>“None taken.” Zuko said, and after a moment, looked to her with gratefulness. “I just don’t know if it’s possible.”</p><p>“It is.” Toph encouraged. “Now, keep talking. The story fuels my anger for us to win this war.” She smiled.</p><p>“You’re kind of passionate about this parent stuff.” He commented.</p><p>“How can I not be? There’s no harm in getting angry, Zuko, releasing that stress – It’s only harmful when the anger hurts yourself, and others.” She explained. “Shout your thoughts, if you have to. Get it out.”</p><p>“My father challenged me to an Agni Kai and burned the left side of my face when I wouldn’t kill him.” Zuko said suddenly.</p><p>“Well—Fuck.” She said, leaning forward a bit. “I’m so sorry about calling <i>my</i> parents shitty before.” Toph murmured.</p><p>“They all have their flaws.” Zuko consoled. “My father just has too many.”</p><p>Toph fumbled with a loose thread on the sheets. Zuko looked down at his lap again.</p><p>After a bout of silence, Toph spoke abruptly, “My father sent an ex-Earth Rumble Five player to come and take me back in a metal prison cell without any say on my part.”</p><p>Zuko blinked.</p><p>“And, hey—That’s kind of how I invented metal-bending.” She grinned.</p>
<hr/><p>Sokka placed the plate of fish down in front of Zuko with a cheeky smile. “Freshly cooked, for thy princelihood. Seared upon flame with just an exquisite taste of Ember Island salts, that feeds into the air as you br—”</p><p>“All right, Sokka, we get it. I’m hungry.” Toph complained from her seat at the table. All of them were sat at the sides, besides Zuko at the head, who was staring down at his meal in slight curiosity as to whether or not it’d really taste all that good.</p><p>“Hey—Don’t interrupt my presentation. I caught that fish fresh off the beach!” Sokka complained.</p><p>“Sokka, sit down.” Katara said with a sigh, Sokka practically deflating at his sister’s words, turning to help Suki place all of their meals upon the table in time.</p><p>Zuko hadn’t realized just how hungry he had been. When everyone was properly sat down, he shifted a bit in his seat when he felt plenty of eyes on him, glancing around at the table with furrowed brows. “Why are you all staring at me like that?”</p><p>They averted their gaze just as swiftly, except for Sokka, who was staring at Zuko like his life depended on him. “Well—Do you like the fish? Do ya?”</p><p>Suki slapped his shoulder. Sokka was quiet for the rest of dinner, and Toph considered that a win.</p>
<hr/><p>Zuko moved to sit down at the very foot of the bed, facing the other five, who were all staring at him as if he had extremely important news – And he did.</p><p>Aang was cross-legged and seated upon the floor with Suki in front of Zuko. Katara had a shoulder leaned against the nearest wall as she watched him patiently, and Toph was sitting in one of the armchairs closest to the door that was a set with a small table centered between them. Sokka was pacing the room, ready to listen when Zuko was prepared to talk.</p><p>“Zuko,” Aang started, glancing up at him, “You said… You said that it could get worse than we’d possibly imagine… What did you mean?”</p><p>Zuko looked back at him, shoulders sagging a bit from where he was upon the mattress. He didn’t have the energy to explain this, but they didn’t have time to waste.</p><p>“Take your time.” Katara encouraged nonetheless, expression gentle with concern.</p><p>He searched his brain for the right train of thought. “When my father welcomed me back to the Fire Nation, he had me attend an important meeting to see where we could progress with the war.” Zuko exhaled, trying not to recall the horror he felt that day. “It was the day before the eclipse. It was what I dreamed about and wanted… for years.” He explained, shifting his eyes away from every pair staring at him. “He wanted to find a way to put a stop to the rebellions in Ba Sing Se. I tried to explain to him that the rebellion would never stop so long as the people stood their ground… That they had hearts of gold and warrior’s strength. As long as they have hope, then they’re going to keep fighting.” He allowed his eyelids to fall shut. “And then Azula brought up the unthinkable—She suggested along with my father that the Fire Nation should destroy their hope… And all their land along with it.” He swallowed thickly. “He wants to end the earth kingdom… Permanently. He wants to take over everything.</p><p>“My whole life I’ve struggled to gain my father’s love and acceptance. But once I had it, I realized I lost myself getting there.” He frowned, hair falling down into his face, which had fully dried from the bath Katara and Toph had given him. “I had forgotten who I was.”</p><p>When he opened his eyes again, everyone in the room had been staring at him in alarm.</p><p>“I can’t believe this.” Katara said breathlessly, placing a hand against her chest, just below her collarbone.</p><p>“I always knew Fire Lord Ozai was a bad guy, but… That’s sadistic.” Sokka frowned from where he had stopped walking back and forth, falling down to his knees next to Suki.</p><p>“What am I going to do?” Aang frowned, features grounded with dread.</p><p>Zuko reached out, reaching down and placing his hands upon Aang’s shoulders. “I know you’re scared.” He said, catching Aang’s stare. “And I know you’re not ready to save the world… But if you don’t defeat the Fire Lord ord by Sozin’s comet, there will be no world to save.”</p><p>Aang’s fearful expression deepened, and he moved to stand, beginning to mimic Sokka’s pacing movements. “This is bad.” He said, shaking his head swiftly, “This is really, really bad.”</p><p>Zuko moved to sit back on the bed a bit more, bringing his legs up with him, folding them into a criss-cross position. He agreed with Aang.</p><p>“Aang,” Katara moved forward, and then a hand was upon his shoulder. “You don’t have to do this alone.”</p><p>Aang glanced back at Katara, characteristics a bit less agitated.</p><p>“Yeah.” Toph said, sitting up in the armchair. “We’ll take down the Fire Lord. We’ll have a shot if we all work together.”</p><p>Sokka practically squealed. “Team Avatar is back!”</p><p>Aang looked around at his friends, trying to calm himself. “Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be one of the hardest things we’ve ever had to do together.” He said quietly.</p><p>“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Zuko commented, and everyone turned to look at him again.</p><p>“Zuko!” Toph gasped. “You <i>do</i> have a heart!”</p><p>Zuko rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Come on, everyone, group hug.” Sokka demanded, pulling Suki to her feet as an arm moved around her. Aang smiled gently and moved to join in, Katara following suit as Toph squeezed herself into the embrace as well.</p><p>“That means you, too, Zuko.” Aang said, looking over at the fire bender, who was still seated upon the bed.</p><p>Zuko turned away, feeling uncomfortably unfit from the situation.</p><p>Before he knew it, Toph broke from the hug and rushed over, launching herself at him. Zuko, taking the unexpected weight, fell back upon the bed as Toph squeezed the life out of him.</p><p>“You’re gonna get a hug and you’re gonna like it!” Toph complained.</p><p>“Ah—Okay, you can get off me now—” Zuko started.</p><p>“Another group hug!” Sokka said, rushing over just as quickly, throwing himself on top of Zuko just as Toph had.</p><p>Before Zuko knew it, the entire group was dogpiling him in a hug, surrounding him and clinging to him without release.</p><p>“You can’t not be a part of Team Avatar’s grouphug.” Aang complained, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Zuko’s left one, Toph still situated on top of him without move. Katara was on Aang’s side, while Sokka and Suki clung to the other.</p><p>Zuko relaxed a little bit, and for the first time in a while, smiled just a bit. “I think this exits the hugging boundaries and borderlines cuddling.”</p><p>“Shut up.” Toph complained, “Everyone got a field trip with you but <i>me</i>. So I’m going to enjoy this.” She said, burrowing her face into Zuko’s shirt.</p><p>His anxiety gradually dissipated into tranquility for the moment, and as he peered around at his friends, he felt hope. His father could try and crush all the hope he’d like – Zuko would have it until the very end.</p><p>Allowing the tension to leave his shoulders, the group fell into a comfortable silence as sunlight no longer flooded in through the open windows, moonlight taking place instead. The waves lapped at the beach below in gentle splashes, lulling them to sleep. They dozed off together, Aang drooling onto Zuko’s robes while Katara curled into his back. Suki’s cheek was pressed against Sokka’s shoulder blades where she was spooned behind him, eyelids comfortably shut, and even with Toph stretched out upon the prince, she barely made a dent in his height. Her hair was in his face, the scent of saltwater and a day out evident within each strand. They laid there in a comfortable pile of silhouettes.</p><p>Still, as Zuko laid there, feeling momentarily content for what felt like in forever, he didn’t mind it one bit. In fact, Zuko still wouldn’t have it any other way.</p><p>He fell asleep undisturbed, entering a dreamless sleep that night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>